


Tumbleweeds

by becausecockles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausecockles/pseuds/becausecockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of Cockles ficlets originally posted on Tumblr, rated anywhere from G to E. See individual chapters for more information/warnings/triggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is rated G to PG. Pure cutesy fluff.

|| - - - - - + - - - - - ||

Misha is in the middle of filming a long, exhausting scene, and they’ve called for a short break to give everyone some time to regroup. Misha goes over to his director’s chair and collapses into it, hand propped up with his chin resting in it. 

Jensen’s been wandering around set for the last little while, mostly keeping out of sight because he doesn’t want to distract him. When he sees Misha finally sit down, he makes his approach. 

He wraps his hands around the muscular domes of his shoulders, and rubs up and down the columns of his arms. On every few strokes he pauses to give them a light squeeze. 

Jensen leans forward, and presses a long kiss to the back of Misha’s head, taking in a deep breath of the spicy shampoo he likes to use. Continuing to rub and massage his arms and shoulders, he then kisses his way around to Misha’s neck, and  _especially_  the little spot behind his ear. Until he’s nibbling gently at the lobe, and they’re both giggling softly and whispering words of comfort and encouragement and gratitude back and forth. 

Finally they call for everyone to return to their places. Jensen takes hold of Misha’s chin, and pulls him around so their lips can meet in a chaste but affectionate kiss. “Go get ‘em, babe,” he murmurs against his lips. 

"Thank you," Misha says with a grin, leaning in for another quick peck after he’s stood up, and then turning to go and find his mark again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13 to mild, mild R. Kissing, frottage.

|| - - - - - + - - - - - ||

Misha laying on top of Jensen in bed, both of them completely clothed (except for their shoes and socks) with the pillows and blankets a tangled mess around them. 

Misha’s got his hips slotted in between Jensen’s, his elbows braced on either side of his head. They’re fucking into each other’s mouths with their tongues in long, slow pulls. Hot breaths unfurling between them, turned into stuttering moans and chuckles as Jensen’s hands roam over Misha’s body, tugging there and pressing here and tickling there. 

They lie together like that for a while, just  _rocking_  against each other like a couple of horny teenagers. Every now and then Jensen gets two handfuls of Misha’s ass and grinds against him at a steadily increasing pace; revving them both up until they stop together, taking calming breaths to bring themselves back down so they can start the whole thing over again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E. Bottom!Misha, Top!Jensen, very very very mild roleplay.

|| - - - - - + - - - - - ||

 

The foreplay’s gone on for what feels like hours now. Jensen’s so hard that his jaw hurts from where he keeps clenching his teeth. He reaches around to run his fingers down the cleft of Misha’s ass, and he can feel his own precome making the space slick. 

Misha, though, the fucker… He’s straddling his hips, letting Jensen’s cock continue to rub between his cheeks, the swollen, spongy head catching against his hole every now and then, making them both gasp. 

Jensen’s so focused on not letting himself come  _before_  he’s inside that wet, perfect heat… his head tipping back, eyes squeezing closed… hands grasping at Misha’s hips before falling away helplessly… that he doesn’t notice the other man squirming and moving around on top of him. 

Through the haze, he hears Misha murmuring his name. “Jensen.” Soft, but insistent. “ _Jen._ " There’s a light slap to his stomach, and Jensen opens his eyes to see his lover staring down at him. 

His brain short circuits for a moment, breath catching in his own lungs.

Because Jesus fucking  _Christ._ Misha’s perched on top of him, body a perfect, poised, straight line. Hair disheveled, skin covered in a gossamer-thin layer of sweat, blue eyes hungry with lust.  

…And he’s wearing a set of those white, feathery, Halloween-costume-style angel wings. 

Jensen can’t do anything but stare for a good half-minute or so.

'Cause the truth is that he's somehow even  _more_  turned on right now, despite the fact that Misha just looks  _so fucking ridiculous_. And the other man is wearing a smirk, has laughter in his eyes that says he knows exactly how silly the get-up is, but that’s the whole damn reason he’s doing it. 

Before he realizes he’s commanded his muscles to do so, Jensen is tilting his pelvis and reaching his arms up to pull Misha flush against him for a long, wet, ravenous kiss. When they pull back to heave in a couple of deep breaths, he maneuvers his own dick so that it’s poised at Misha’s entrance again. 

Grinning, he gives him another quick kiss before pressing his lips to his ear and whispering, “ride me, Angel.”


End file.
